Stress Relief by Colby Granger
by Autumn Fury
Summary: What happens when the team is fried from working on a case and Don is absent from the room? Colby comes up with a wild and crazy stress relieving activity...Piggy back races.


**A/N:** Okay, so in this story I added in Becca, an OC, who is working with the team because I needed another person and Colby needed a girlfriend. In the future, I will probably write a longer story with her. Enjoy!

**"Stress Relief" by Colby Granger**

"We have to be able to find a lead in this case somewhere," David sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, but where?" Megan replied rubbing her eyes.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Colby broke the silence.

"Alright, that's it," he said standing up. "We're all fried. We need to do something fun and crazy."

"Like what?" Becca asked.

Colby walked over to Becca and turned his back to her.

"Get on," he said. "We're going to have piggy back races."

David, Megan, Becca and Liz all exchanged skeptical looks.

"Are you trying to get us all fired, Granger?" Liz asked, her eyebrows rising.

"No, just trying to relieve the stress," he answered.

"Colby," Becca said grabbing his arm and turning him to face her. "You do realize that you are suggesting running through the FBI building, right?"

"Yes," he said and turned around again. "Now jump on."

"I'm all for relieving stress," Megan said. "But not here. Why don't we at least go down to the parking garage and race there."

"Sounds good to me," David said standing. "We can get Charlie, Amita and Larry to join us, too."

"Yeah," Liz added. "They're in the briefing room working on some math problem. I'll go and get them."

"Good, the more the merrier," Colby said. "And if we get caught, then we can just say that it was for one of Charlie's math problems."

"Hey, that's believable," David chuckled.

"Exactly," Colby said. "We'll meet you in the garage, Liz."

"Okay," she replied and walked away.

Colby grabbed Becca's hand and started dragging her towards the elevator.

"I guess we're going now," Becca said to everyone as she tried to keep up with the ever determined Colby.

David and Megan laughed and followed behind them.

* * * * Numb3rs * * * *

When they all made it to the parking garage Colby began to lay down the ground rules.

"Okay," he said. "Here's what we're going to do. We are going to start here, run all the way to the end of this section, around that cement pole and back again. Does that sound good to everyone?"

There was a chorus of "yes's" and Colby continued.

"Now, there are some rules. You aren't allowed to push, shove, ram into or thrust anyone else in the process of the race."

Liz raised her eyebrows and leaned over to Becca.

"Man, Colby _must_ be losing it," she said. "He just used four different words for the same thing."

Becca snorted in an attempt to hold back her laughter and Colby shot her a questioning look.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Becca and Liz both bit back their smiles.

"No, not at all," Becca replied innocently.

"Right," Colby said slowly as he eyed them. "Anyway, do the rules make sense to everyone?"

They all nodded and all the girls climbed onto the guy's backs. Liz was with David, Amita with Charlie, Becca with Colby and Megan with Larry.

"Okay, let's start this race," Amita said.

"Alright," Colby said. "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Everyone bolted off the starting line. They ran to the end of the section, around the cement pole and headed back toward the finish line. Colby and Larry were in the lead and at the last moment Larry squeaked by Colby and crossed the finish line.

"Hey!" Megan said excitedly and kissed Larry's cheek. "We won!"

"Wow, Larry," David said. "I'm impressed. There's not many a man who can beat Colby Granger in a race."

"Well," Larry replied, "I guess all of my training for NASA came in handy."

"You'd better watch out, Granger," Liz said. "Larry might take your job away from you."

Colby laughed.

"Ah, no, I think not," Larry said shaking his head. "The life of an FBI agent wouldn't suit me very well."

"I guess you're off the hook then," Becca said to Colby.

"Ah, I don't think I was ever _on_ the hook," he replied.

"Are you ready to defend your title, Larry?" Charlie asked. "Who's ready for another race?"

"I think I could do another one," David said.

Everyone got back on the starting line and prepared to race again.

At the rate they had been working on their case, this was never going to get old.

* * * * Numb3rs * * * *

The guys in the FBI office in charge of watching the security videos were having a pretty normal day so far; that is until they observed eight agents enter the parking garage on their screens.

"What the heck?" one of the guys said when he saw the people on the video get into a line and start racing around the garage. "What is going on? Is this some kind of joke?"

The other guy leaned over to look.

"Are they having piggy back races?" he asked in surprise.

"Apparently. Hey, aren't those Agent Eppes' people?"

"Yeah," the man said and picked up a phone.

* * * * Numb3rs * * * *

Don walked over to the cubicle where his team should have been working. When he didn't find anyone he went to the briefing room. No one was there either.

"Where the heck did they go?" he said to himself.

His phone rang and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Eppes," he said answering.

"Yes, Agent Eppes," a man's voice said. "I'm calling from the security division and you're not going to believe what I am seeing on my screen right now."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Your team in the parking garage having piggy back races."

"What?" Don exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, well thanks," Don said and ended the call. "I don't believe this."

He headed straight to the elevator.

When he made it down to the parking garage and stepped off of the elevator, he was there just in time to see his team finishing another race.

"Well, it's about time my trusty steed won a race," Becca said as she and Colby crossed the finish line, with David and Liz only a few paces behind them.

Everyone laughed.

"Your trusty steed and everyone else is supposed to be upstairs _working_," Don said as he walked towards them. "I mean, what is this? Did you all commit mutiny on me or something?"

They turned their attention toward him.

"No," Megan said laughing helplessly. "We're just fried."

Don looked at her, eyebrows raised and he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah," he said. "I can see that."

The girls climbed off of their partner's backs and everyone headed to the elevator.

"You're all gonna make it through the rest of this case, right?" Don asked. "You're not gonna lose it on me?"

They all laughed again.

"No, we're good," Liz replied. "Just as long as we don't follow any more of Granger's 'stress relief' advise."

"Hey, you didn't have to follow it," Colby said defending himself.

"Ah, I don't know about that, Colby," Becca said with a smirk. "You were pretty much on the verge of a breakdown upstairs. If we didn't go along with you, there's no telling what you would have done to us."

"I think I must agree with her on that one, Colby," David laughed.

"Gee, thanks, Warner," Colby said to Liz with mock accusation. "Now you've turned my girlfriend against me."

"Which girlfriend are we talking about here, Granger?" Liz teased. "Becca or David?"

Colby smirked and lowered his head. He had left himself wide open for that one and Liz hadn't wasted any time.

Liz and Becca exchanged high fives. Teasing Colby was their favorite past time.

"Thanks, guys," Colby finally said lifting his head again. "You always make me feel loved."

"We try," Liz smirked.

"Yeah, well don't try _too_ hard," he said. "I don't know how much love I can take."

"You'll get over it, I'm sure," Becca said grinning and giving his arm a light squeeze.

Colby shook his head in defeat and they all piled into the elevator and headed back to work.

THE END


End file.
